


The Camera Eye: Long-Distance Operator

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [32]
Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band), Royz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Okinawa to film his first starring role, Subaru finds himself missing Tomoya more than he thought he would - and the two find a way to bridge the distance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Long-Distance Operator

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Written for the Phone Sex/Sexting square of my Season of Kink card. Royz belongs to B.P. Records, DIAURA belongs to Ains, Lycaon belongs to Vogue Entertainment, GazettE belongs to PS Company, I own the story only.

Anyone who said that porn stars had an easy life, that all they did was have sex in front of a camera all the time, had never been in porn.

Making those videos could be as exhausting and time-consuming as mainstream film – sometimes, more so. The performers still had to learn dialogue and act in “story” scenes. There was travel to shooting locations involved, and multiple takes. And when the filming itself was done, the promotional work began – photoshoots (especially if you were lucky enough to be picked as the “box boy” to appear on the cover of the finished product), interviews, appearances in stores and industry trade shows.

Yo-ka was used to this pace by now. Subaru was just getting used to it, given that this was his first starring role. So the older performer took it upon himself to take his friend-and-sometimes-lover under his wing for this production.

So far, it was going great. They arrived in Okinawa, and almost immediately went to their primary shooting locations – a big beach house (rented with the help of Eros Films’ rich and perverted backer, Lord Reginald Ormsby-Hale) and the beach behind it.

The house was not only their set, it was their housing – Uruha was in one upstairs bedroom, Yo-ka and Subaru in another. Co-stars and crew officially had hotel rooms down the street, but there was usually at least one person crashing on the couch or on the downstairs floors at the close of shooting.

They’d done about half the film at this point – scenes of Subaru and Yo-ka talking on the beach, walking around town, dancing in a bar. They’d shot a couple of the sex scenes in the master bedroom, too, and were going to do one on the living room couch as well. Some of the video would be shot when they were back in Tokyo – such as the flashbacks to both of the main characters with former lovers.

The only problem with the frantic pace was that Yo-ka and Subaru didn’t have a chance yet to discuss what happened the night before Subaru left for the shoot - that is, whatever happened with his roommate Tomoya.

Yo-ka still remembered the sight of his co-star hugging the tall, slender blond man with a smile. There was something in the way he looked that said that they hadn’t just spent the evening watching TV. Something like that definitely warranted a heart-to-heart.

But so far, their hearts had been separated by work. Most of the film was shot at night, given that Subaru was playing a selkie, and they usually came on shore in human form after dark. They’d go before the cameras at sunset, shoot for hours, and then finally fall into bed exhausted just before dawn – then get up just in time to do it all again. They’d have a quick refresher on lines, then it was into the makeup chair, then shooting.

However, things changed on a night when they were scheduled for an outdoor shoot and it began pouring buckets.

“Well, damn,” Uruha said, looking outside. “This wasn’t in the forecast.”

“Should we switch to an interior scene instead?” said Yo-ka, looking along with him.

“No.” Uruha shook his head. “It won’t kill us to take one night off – especially since we’re actually ahead of our original schedule.” He smiled at Yo-ka. “Subaru is even more of a pro than I thought he was going to be. Now I see why everyone was so high on him.”

“Did you have any doubts?” Yo-ka said.

“I’ve heard a lot about would-be industry golden boys who turned out to be made of tin,” Uruha said. “But this guy? He’s the real deal.” He turned away from the window. “Better let the crew know we’re not shooting. They’ll probably drag me to the bar next to their hotel – they’ve been telling me about the place all along. None of us have had a chance to go there.” He began texting. “Coming with?”

Yo-ka shook his head. “I think Subaru and I will both be laying low. We need the break.”

“You’ve both been working your asses off,” Uruha said. “You’re all-pro, too.” He looked up from his phone. “If you change your mind . . .”

“I don’t think we will,” Yo-ka said. “But I’ll remember where the place is, anyway.”

“I’m not staying out ridiculously late,” Uruha said. “We’re probably going to have to shoot twice as much footage tomorrow.” He headed for the stairs to get ready.

Yo-ka took a deep breath. A night of downtime? Pure downtime? He hadn’t had one of those in awhile. He was going to enjoy it. But most of all, he was going to use it constructively.

It was time he and Subaru had that talk.

* * *

Subaru was awakened by the sound of the rain hitting the window. That was followed by a text message from Uruha – “No shoot tonight – weather. “

He dropped the phone and stretched, yawning. He was okay with that. He could use the rest – and the time off would allow him to call a certain someone.

Oh, he’d definitely been enjoying Yo-ka’s company so far. His feelings for the other man hadn’t been affected by the new developments, and he liked sleeping in the same bed with him – something he hadn’t had a chance to do until now.

Plus, their sex scenes together had been volcanic, as always. He’d come so hard during the first one that he’d almost passed out.

But always, in the back of his mind, there was Tomoya.

He’d close his eyes, and see his friend’s smile. He’d kiss Yo-ka for the cameras, and remember Tomoya saying about his kisses, “You have to be good at this, you do this for a living.”

When did this happen? Tomoya was just a guy he hung out with until now. Just one member of a group of friends. He wasn’t even the one Subaru had spent the most time with, or flirted the most with – that honor went to Kuina.

Was this something that had suddenly sprang into existence with their first lovemaking . . . or had it been there all along?

The bedroom door opened, and Yo-ka came in, sitting on the bed. “Hi,” he said. “I guess you know we’re not shooting.”

Subaru nodded. “Uruha texted me,” he said.

“So we get to spend time together.” Yo-ka stretched out next to him. “Us-time, not in-front-of-the-camera time.” He turned over, leaning his elbow on the bed and his head on his hand. “I missed that.”

“So have I.” Well, that wasn’t a lie.

“We haven’t had time to talk,” Yo-ka said. “The day we left for here, in the van, you said we’d talk later about, well . . .”

Subaru looked away. “About my roommate? The one you saw me with?”

“You looked very happy that morning,” Yo-ka said.

“I was,” Subaru said. “He, well . . . we were alone in the apartment that night, and he said he was questioning whether he liked guys. He asked me to kiss him, and I did, and . . .”

“One thing led to another?” Yo-ka said.

“Before I knew it, we were naked and I was on top of him,” he said. “And it was so good, so very good . . . it almost felt like I’d been waiting for it all my life.” He raised his head and said, “There wasn’t penetration, by the way.”

“There doesn’t have to be,” Yo-ka said. “Penetration or no, sex is sex.”

“And we held each other afterward, and fell asleep like that. We . . . we’d never done anything like that before. Never flirted, kissed, anything. We were just friends. It was out of nowhere.”

“That happens a lot, you know,” Yo-ka said. “Love can be a sneaky bastard. It will hit you when you’re not looking.”

“Is that how it happened with you?” Subaru said. “When did you know you were in love with Yuuki?”

“Almost as soon as I met him,” Yo-ka said, a softness coming over his face and voice. “He wasn’t like anyone I’d ever known. He was the first person I’d ever met who lived entirely on his own terms. If anyone tried to get in his way? Fuck them. Soon as I started working with him? I couldn’t get him off my mind.”

“So . . . why do you say love was a sneaky bastard?”

“Because that had never happened to me before,” Yo-ka said. “I never thought love at first sight could happen. Ever. So when I realized it was happening? I was shocked. And I was even more shocked when I knew he felt the same way.”

“He told you?”

“He blurted it out one night when we were both drunk after a shooting,” Yo-ka said. “He’s not the type to sling around words like ‘love’ easily, you know. He still doesn’t like to call me his boyfriend. He says the word’s too limiting for a relationship like ours.”

“You mean, because it’s so intense? Or because you two are both so open to other lovers.”

Yo-ka smiled. “Both.”

Subaru looked away. “I wish I could have a relationship like that someday,” he said.

“You might,” Yo-ka said. “You’re certainly the kind of guy who could handle a relationship like that.”

“I just hope that the person I fall in love with is that way as well,” Subaru said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking at it. “You know . . .open. Accepting of both of us being with other people.”

“Expecting a call?” Yo-ka rolled over toward him.

“Um . . .” Subaru dropped the phone quickly.

“It’s all right,” Yo-ka said. “You’re hoping to hear from HIM, aren’t you?”

Subaru closed his eyes. “Yes,” he said. “This is crazy, isn’t it? I’m supposed to be adult about this sort of thing. I’m a porn star, after all. And instead, I’m feeling and acting like a high school boy.”

“Just because you’re in porn doesn’t mean you can’t get silly over someone you suddenly have feelings for,” Yo-ka said. “I’m going to tell you something I don’t talk to a lot of people about. When Byou was cast opposite me in Datenshi Blue, he reduced me to a schoolboy instantly.”

Subaru blinked and sat up. “You?”

“Yes, me. I just fell for him like a ton of bricks. At first it was because he made good on his promise to give me the best blow job I ever had, but after that? I was just fascinated by everything about him. He just seemed, well, such a sexual animal - and such a regular guy at the same time. Yuuki didn’t tease me about it or anything - but I know he noticed.”

Subaru shook his head. “You’ve always seemed to be completely cool and in control all the time.”

“Sometimes the operative word with that is seemed. It’s okay to lose it once in awhile. And just because someone reduces you to a schoolboy once in awhile? It doesn’t make you less of a man.”

Subaru looked at the phone for a moment longer, then dropped it on his stomach. “Yo-ka . . . how do you feel about me?”

Well, that was sort of out of nowhere. “What do you mean?”

“Do you think I’m, well . . .lovable?” Subaru raised his head.

“Are you kidding?” Yo-ka leaned his head against Subaru’s. “You know how I’ve felt about you from the get-go. How Yuuki and I both feel about you.”

He didn’t want to say out loud the unspoken question that had floated between the couple for the longest time, the idea of bringing Subaru into their relationship as a third partner. This new development with Tomoya was making that a lot less likely - which might be a good thing. The last thing in the world Yo-ka and Yuuki wanted to do was risk what they had between them on a three-way gamble.

“I feel that way about you, too,” Subaru said, gently. “You’ve helped me feel, well, good about being me. Truly good.” He reached over and stroked Yo-ka’s hair - just as his phone went off with a text message. “Oh . . .”

“Is it him?” Yo-ka raised his head.

Subaru checked the phone, and nodded in the affirmative.

“I’ll be downstairs,” Yo-ka said. “You need some quality time with him.” He leaned over and kissed Subaru, then got off the bed, grabbing for his laptop.

“Yo-ka . . .” Subaru said as his friend headed for the door.

“Yo-ka nothing,” Yo-ka said. “You get on the phone with him and enjoy yourself.”

“I just wanted to say thanks,” Subaru said.

Yo-ka threw him another kiss and headed for the doorway. Subaru waited until he was gone, and then texted Tomoya back. “Hi,” he said. “Are you home right now?”

“Yes,” the reply came. “I’m in the bedroom. Kuina’s out, the other two are in the living room watching TV.”

“Do you want me to call?”

The reply came back without hesistation. “Yes.”

Subaru quickly pushed Tomoya’s name on his contacts, and his friend picked up before a complete ring. “Hi,” said Subaru. “I miss you. I really do.”

“I miss you, too,” Tomoya said. “More than I thought I ever could.” And then, quickly, “How’s the shooting going?”

“Great until tonight. It started raining like hell, so we cancelled the shoot. I’m in the bedroom alone right now. Yo-ka’s the only other person in the house, he’s downstairs.”

“Really? You’re . . .completely alone?”

“Yes.” Subaru found himself blushing a little.

“I wish I was with you. I can’t stop thinking about . . .”

“What happened that night?”

“Yeah.”

“Neither can I. I want it to happen again.”

“You do?”

“Yes. More . . .more than almost anything in the world.”

“So do I. So much it hurts.”

“It’s too bad I’m here and you’re there.”

There was a pause, and then Tomoya said, “If I were there . . .if I were with you . . .what would you do?”

Subaru took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “If you were next to me on the bed, and we were both naked?”

“Yes.” There was a rustling sound that seemed to indicate clothing being unfastened. Subaru kept his eyes closed, and thought of Tomoya stripping, of that gorgeous, bare flesh he had explored with hands and lips . . .

Oh, he knew where this was going, what was going to happen now. It was wild, it was crazy, and dear merciful heavens, did he want it.

“Lock the door first,” Subaru said, breathlessly. “You don’t want any of the others walking in on you.”

There was a click as the lock was thrown, and Subaru took the opportunity to put the phone down and shed his own clothes. He didn’t have to worry about locking his own door - he figured Yo-ka knew what was going on up here. Expected it, in fact.

He lay down on the bed, phone in his hand, and closed his eyes, running his free hand down his chest. “Are you back on the bed now?”

“Yes.” Tomoya’s voice was husky.

“Just imagine me kissing my way down your neck.” Subaru saw the picture forming in his own mind, thought of the heat of Tomoya’s skin under his lips, the way he’d slightly tremble. “You feel so good . . .”

“Mmmm . . .” Tomoya replied. “I’m leaning my head back . . .touching your hair . . .”

“Do you want me to go lower?”

“Yes.”

“All right.” Subaru began to caress his own chest. “Down over your collarbone now . . .to your chest. . . I’m licking your nipple. It’s hard. . . I want to suck it.”

Tomoya moaned. “Please,” he said. “Suck me.”

“I have it in my mouth now, and I’m sucking it, and you feel so good, taste so good. . .” Subaru was squeezing his own nipple between his thumb and forefinger now as his mind formed the picutre of hardening flesh under his tongue, Tomoya writhing under his attentions, a scent of sweat and heated musk in the air . .. “I want to suck the other one . . .”

“Yes,” Tomoya murmured. “I want your mouth all over me.”

“Lower?”

“God, yes, Subaru. . .”

“What if I lick my way down your stomach, slowly, and stop to kiss you . . .” He knew he was about to describe something they hadn’t done yet. “Kiss your belly, and nibble it, but I’m going to take my time. I want to taste every bit of you.”

Tomoya let out a loud moan, which made Subaru wonder if he was touching himself . . .and the mental picture of that was almost as hot as the one of him licking his lover.

“I’m almost all the way down,” Subaru panted. “Down to where I can almost reach it with my tongue . . .and then I slide down far enough so I can lick the tip of your cock.”

Tomoya responded with a deep, husky noise that made Subaru start to move his hand downward on his own body. “Oh, God, yes,” Tomoya moaned. “Suck me.”

“You want my mouth all around you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m putting my lips around the tip of it, and flicking my tongue over it . . .”

“Don’t stop.”

“And I’m sliding down,” Subaru murmured. “Bit by bit . . .” His imagination was on fire. He could feel the hardness sliding over his lips and tongue, experience the musky scent and taste. “I’m going really slow . . .”

“Oh, yes . . .”

“You want me to suck you harder?”

“Please, please. . .”

“All right. I’m sucking you hard and fast. I’m moving my head back and forth, and you feel so good . . .I love how you taste . . .”

“Subaru . . .” The way Tomoya was moaning was leaving no doubt that he was touching himself. Now Subaru’s mind was filled with the picture of his lover lying on the bed, naked, sweating, fingers wrapped around his own hardness, caressing himself . . .

It was making him hard as a rock.

“I’m opening wider now,” Subaru said. “Taking you even deeper, because I can’t get enough of you, Tomoya. You’re driving me crazy now, I want more, more . . . I’m sucking you hard and moving my head faster . . . I’m opening so wide now that I want to feel you in the back of my . . .”

Tomoya suddenly let out a loud cry, followed by a gasp, then a delicious moan . . .and finally, a long, exhaled breath. “Oh, wow,” he said.

“You came?” Well, that was screamingly obvious.

“I’ve never done that before,” Tomoya said. “Phone sex, I mean.”

“Neither have I,” Subaru said. “I guess I did it well!”

“Oh, my God/” Tomoya let out another long breath. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Oh?” Subaru said in a teasing tone.

“Yes.”

“Tell me what you’re going to do,” Subaru said, reaching down further, wrapping his fingers around his own cock.”

“I’m going to kiss you everywhere,” Tomoya said. “Your neck, your chest, your stomach, and then . . .”

“Yes?” Subaru began to stroke himself, slowly.

“Your cock. I’m going to kiss my way up and down your cock.”

Subaru closed his eyes, imagining the sight . . .Tomoya’s pretty lips, moving along his erection, kissing everywhere. “Mmmm,” Subaru murmured.

“I want to kiss every bit of you,” Tomoya said. “All over it. And then lick it, first up the side, slowly. . .”

“Mmmm.” Subaru’s hand moved faster, imagining it was a tongue, Tomoya’s hot, eager tongue stroking him, sliding wet hot softness over his most sensitive flesh. . .he could feel his lover’s hot breath on him, the wet little sounds as he lapped at him . . . “Touch me.”

“Yes, I am,” Tomoya said. “I’m running my hands everywhere. Your stomach and your chest, up to your nipples.”

“Yes,” Subaru moaned.

“I’m going to caress them,” Tomoya said. “I’m going to squeez them, as I keep licking you, you’re feeling my fingers and my tongue on you at the same time . . .”

“Yes, Tomoya,” Subaru murmured, his hand moving on his own nipple, imagining it was his lover’s touch, the phone held in the crook of his face and shoulder - but the effort to keep it there well worth it. “Keep going.”

“And then I’m going to suck you,” Tomoya said. “Wrap my lips around you and slide down on you and suck, and you feel so good . . .”

“Oh, yes,” Subaru moaned, stroking faster. “Your mouth . . . Tomoya, I want to fuck your mouth, I want to feel how hot and wet it is in there.”

“Baby . . .” Tomoya moaned. “I want to suck you as hard as I can, I want to hear you moan . . .”

He was having no problem with that. Subaru was moaning as loudly as he ever had on-camera, his hand moving faster, stroking, twisting, trying to touch every part of his hardness. He felt his body start to tremble, a tension in his belly . . .

And always in his mind the picture of Tomoya, beautiful Tomoya, with his pretty blond head bobbing up and down, pleasuring Subaru, sucking him . . .

He suddenly felt an explosion of ecstasy, and he came as intensely as he had with Yo-ka on-camera, his whole body arching upward, his come pouring over his own fingers. He just lay there, dazed and spent.

“Subaru?” Tomoya said, tentatively. “Are . . .are you all right?”

“Oh, my God,” Subaru panted. “I’m . . . I’m wonderful. Tomoya, you’re wonderful. This is . . .”

Remarkable. Incredible. Unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Just using his imagination, just thinking about being with this man, was as intense as touching any other guy.

It was powerful . . .and more than a little scary. But a good kind of scary, like being at the top of a rollercoaster.

“I know, Subaru,” Tomoya said, gently. “I know. It’s like that for me, too.”

“Tomoya,” Subaru said, “what’s happening? To me? To us?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “It’s like, I kissed you, and touched you, and it was like I was waiting for it all my life. I want to make love with you again when you get home.”

“We will,” Subaru said. “We’ll make love any way you want. I need to touch you again, Tomoya.”

“I . . .I don’t know how we’re going to tell the others about this,” Tomoya said, quietly. “We’ve never had this happen in our group of friends before.”

“We’ll tell them when the time is right,” Subaru said. “They’ll understand. I know they will.” I hope they will, he added, silently.

“I should let you go to bed,” Tomoya said. “You probably have to shoot again early in the morning, don’t you? After the rain stops?”

“We shoot at night,” Subaru said. “But you’re right - we’re going to have to shoot more than usual tomorrow. Good night, Tomoya. I . . . I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me, neither. Good night.”

Subaru hung up, draping one arm across his forehead, eyes closed. He had to get up and get cleaned off. He didn’t want to. He wanted to lie here, and . . .

And pretend Tomoya was beside him, that what had just happened now was not just in their heads.

It was a strange quirk of being him, that tomorrow he’d go back before the cameras, vigorously enjoying Yo-ka - and thinking of him as nothing but Yo-ka, not pretending he was someone else - and yet, still be yearning for Tomoya. But it was the way he always was, and always would be.

He just hoped Tomoya would understand that. It was the key to this new relationship succeeding.

Subaru finally got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. And after he was done in there, he’d get back in the bed, his phone next to him like some kind of sacred talisman - like the only connection to Tomoya in the world.

* * *

Downstairs, Yo-ka sat on the couch in front of his laptop, which showed an image of Yuuki on a Skype window.

“You sure that’s what he’s doing?” Yuuki said.

Yo-ka nodded. “I can hear him,” he said. “It’s probably not carrying over the mike - but he’s moaning, and saying Tomoya’s name. They’re phone-fucking.”

“Not like we haven’t done that,” Yuuki said.

“You give good phone,” Yo-ka said. “And good Skype, for that matter.”

“So do you.” A loud moan sounded from upstairs. “Okay, even I heard that one.”

“This is what you said you wanted for him, you know,” Yo-ka said.

Yuuki looked taken aback. “What?”

“When we first met him, you said the thing you wanted the most for him was for him to find someone to make him the center of his universe, like I’m the center of yours.”

“It’s too soon to know if that’s what Tomoya is to him,” Yuuki said, quickly.

A sly smile began to steal across Yo-ka’s face. “Yuuki, are you jealous of Tomoya?”

“Jealous? I don’t get jealous!”

“Admit it. You know that . . .”

“I’m not jealous of him!” Yuuki said. “I’m not capable of that! You of all people know how open I am when it comes to sex and relationships! There’s not a single jealous bone in my body!”

“No emotion at all?”

“Yo-ka! Okay, if I’m jealous, then so are you!”

“You just said you weren’t.”

“You were the one insisting I was!”

“All right,” Yo-ka said. “So we’re both jealous . . .or neither of us is.”

Yuuki sighed. “Let’s just agree that we’re both happy for him.”

Yo-ka couldn’t help but be amused. “Fine. We’re both happy.”

“And we both want to meet his Tomoya.”

“Yes,” Yo-ka said. “To make sure he’s worthy of him.”

“Don’t start,” said Yuuki - and then, another loud moan came from upstairs.

“Sounds like he just finished,” Yo-ka said.

“Yo-ka!”

“I’m calling it as I see it. Or in this case, hear it.”

Yo-ka’s amusement wasn’t going away - in fact, it was getting stronger. He could hear the twinge of the green-eyed monster in Yuuki’s voice clear as day. He knew his lover better than anyone on the planet. Yuuki might be the most open person in the world when it came to matters of the heart and cock, but he was also only human.

He knew Yuuki’s jealousy, because he was jealous himself.

But in the end? It was for the best for all of them. Subaru would have someone to call the core of his life, and Yuuki and Yo-ka would keep the core of their own relationship intact. And in the end, there would be nothing to be jealous over, because there would be love enough for all.


End file.
